


A Better Solution

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Tiniest bit of smut, give the babies a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: Justin returns to Pittsburgh for the first time since moving to New York.  What's changed and what's stayed the same?
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	A Better Solution

**Author's Note:**

> They're supposedly bringing this show back but with a whole new cast and plot. All I need in my life is a reunion cast with a happy ending for these babies. Just in case, I wrote one myself. I hope at least someone enjoys it.
> 
> [](https://app.photobucket.com/u/el_snicket/p/ca608965-ed1e-4b9c-94bf-039fe9b1d9a5)  
> 

It had been just over a year since Justin had left for New York. A year without Brian. Without seeing his face, that smile, the constant smirk in those eyes that Justin loved so much. Without touching him, kissing him, laying curled close at night, wrapped in those arms that had always made him feel so safe, right from the very start.

They still talked on the phone, though it wasn’t anywhere near as satisfying. There was always a sort of awkwardness to it, and it wasn’t hard to figure out why. Brian had been so adamant that Justin had to follow his dreams and go to New York. It had reminded Justin very much of the attitude Brian had when Justin almost turned down the opportunity to go to Hollywood for the _Rage_ pitch meeting, and that had immediately brought back memories of how very scared Brian had been that Justin wasn’t going to return. He had found out later from Michael that Brian had originally planned to fly out to LA for a surprise visit, but had chickened out, and it was all too clear why. Brian wanted Justin to succeed, no matter the cost. Even if it meant losing him. This time was no different. He was afraid that if he was too clingy, showed too much emotion, it would make Justin give up on his hopes and dreams and pack all his things back up and return to Pittsburgh. This was made so completely obvious by the way he had stopped saying ‘I love you’. 

Normally Justin would have been incredibly hurt, but he couldn’t be, not when the reasoning was so clear, not when he could hear the aching in Brian’s voice. At the end of every phone call, there would be a moment of awkward silence as Brian hesitated. When he finally spoke, his voice always sounded brittle, like he was about to break as he told Justin goodbye, that they would talk again soon. Justin felt both terrible and yet happy for he knew in his heart that it meant that Brian still loved him.

But now it was finally time to go home for a visit. It would be Christmas soon and there was no way he was going to miss spending that with their entire family. He’d already had to miss Thanksgiving due to an art show he was part of. He wasn’t going to miss another holiday.

As soon as he hit town, he went to see his mother, who would have skinned him alive if he’d done anything else. She looked amazing, and overjoyed to see him. He felt guilty that he had been such a jerk about her relationship with Tucker, for he clearly made her happy, and there was no way Justin could begrudge her that.

Still, she clearly knew all too well where he wanted to be, and within half an hour of arriving, she nudged him out the door with a knowing smile.

It didn’t take long to get to Brian’s. Just the sight of that oh-so familiar door made Justin’s heart begin to pound away. 

The door opened on the first knock and there Brian was.

He looked _amazing_.

Barefoot, that familiar sleeveless button-down, hair tousled, every inch the man that Justin remembered and yet somehow even better, and he was staring at Justin as if he had never seen him before. Justin was beginning to get nervous.

“Um….hi? Maybe I should have called firs--” but he got no farther before Brian had grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Justin melted into him, arms going up around his neck to fist in his hair. _God_ , how he had missed this. The feel of Brian against him, that firm chest, the warmth, the smell that was so intrinsically _Brian_. Then the kiss broke and Brian was pulling back, eyes roving over Justin’s face as if to recommit it to memory.

“God. When did you get in?”

“Not even an hour ago.” The words were barely out before Brian was kissing him again, and yet again. Justin couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly between kisses. “I guess I didn’t have to worry about calling.”

“Never.” Brian’s hands were cupping Justin’s face, eyes still roaming over it as though he couldn’t believe Justin was really there. Justin had to laugh again.

“Well, are you going to just stare at me or are you going to fuck me?”

Brian burst into laughter. “Oh, I’m going to fuck you, alright.”

Justin opened his mouth but he got no further for Brian was kissing him again, only this time the kisses didn’t let up. He could feel Brian’s hands going to work, shoving his jacket off his shoulders, rucking up his shirt, and Justin moved to accommodate him, raising his arms to allow Brian to pull the shirt up and off. Immediately that mouth was laying kisses down his throat and chest, pausing to latch onto a nipple, tugging teasingly and making Justin moan, clutching at Brian’s hair.

“Brian.” He yanked Brian up to meet him. Brian tried to steal another kiss but Justin evaded him, going to work instead on the buttons of Brian’s shirt. He stopped dead.

Brian had a chain around his neck, and hanging from it was one of the wedding rings they had bought.

Justin looked wordlessly up at Brian. The man’s cheeks were flushed, and Justin would wager it wasn’t only from the kissing. “You…”

“I told you I wouldn’t return them.”

“Them?” There was only one ring on that chain.

Silently, Brian raised his right hand. On his ring finger was the other ring. Justin would swear he felt his heart stop, then begin pounding fit to burst from his chest. He yanked Brian into a kiss, putting every ounce of emotion into it, pulling away at last with a breathless “I love you!”

Brian looked taken aback, but more than that. His face was clearly flushed now, with happiness and more. That was definitely arousal. Justin didn’t have a chance to say anything else before that mouth covered his again and then he was being swept off his feet. He didn’t waste any time on surprise, simply wrapped both arms and legs around Brian and pressed closer into that kiss. Whatever Brian had in mind, Justin was completely on board. 

There was a brief stumble on their way to the bed, for Brian seemed unwilling to stop kissing Justin for even a second, and they ended up with Justin pinned to the wall. Still Brian refused to let up, merely kissing Justin harder, and honestly Justin would have been completely content to be fucked against the wall, if that’s what Brian had in mind. But when Brian laid him out on the bed and was hovering over him, looking down at him with such love mixed in with that desire, Justin’s heart began to beat faster. Brian could have picked anywhere in the apartment. Both of them had wanted each other the instant Justin walked in the door. It would have been so easy to have simply torn each other’s clothes off and chosen any of the myriad of locations they had fucked on countless times before that were much closer to the door, from the sofa, to the table, to even just up against the wall. But no, Brian had wanted the bed. He had wanted this to be gentle, and meaningful. 

That didn’t at all diminish the passion of the sex. Brian was as exuberant as ever, his fingers skillfully stretching Justin open, teasing him until he squirming with need. But it wasn’t nearly as good as feeling Brian pressing into him, filling him once again for the first time in a year. Justin felt as though he could cry. He was complete. He clung to Brian, kissing him, refusing to look away for even an instant, and Brian did the same. He looked down at Justin with such desire, face flushed with need, and more. With all the love he had shown to Justin over their years together, and that he had professed in their short time before Justin had left for New York. Brian still loved him as fervently as ever, it was clear in everything he had said and done since Justin had arrived, and that as much as the feeling of his body against Justin’s, inside it, was enough to make Justin come.

It felt equally amazing afterwards to lay curled in Brian’s arms, both of them a mess but not caring, because all that mattered was each other. He lay snuggled up beneath Brian’s chin, that spot that had become so comfortable over the years. Lord, how he had missed this. He was so happy he had gone to New York, he really was. It had been great for his art and career, and he had been doing so well. But to have given up Brian? The two things didn’t balance each other out. Somehow, they were going to have to find a better solution.

Brian stroked his hair, leaning in for a long, soft kiss. He pulled away and just looked at Justin again, those beautiful eyes practically staring into his soul with such love that Justin wanted to cry. “ _God_ , I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Justin would never get tired of looking at that face, of being held close in those arms. His eyes came to rest once again on the chain around Brian’s neck, the ring there. He took Brian’s right hand in his, raising it to kiss where the matching ring lay. He couldn’t believe that Brian was actually wearing it, even if it _was_ on his right hand and not his left. “I thought we agreed we didn’t need rings.” 

Brian nodded. “We did.” 

“What changed?” Justin could feel his heart beating away, half in hope, half in fear as he waited for Brian’s reasoning. Brian shrugged one shoulder almost carelessly, but Justin knew him too well by now. The gesture was practiced, the carelessness forced.

“Nothing. We don’t need them. But...” he touched the ring around his neck “...I like wearing them. They make me feel closer to you while you’re so far away.” Justin would swear he was melting. “And--” but he broke off.

“....and?”

Brian just shook his head. Even so, Justin thought he knew what Brian meant, hoped he knew. Brian still wanted to marry him someday. It may not be the type of traditional marriage that Ben and Michael had, but who cares. It would be _their_ marriage, and that’s all that mattered. Married to Brian. The thought made him smile so hard his face hurt.

“What’s that smile for, Sunshine?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. I just love you so much.”

Brian clearly didn’t believe the evasion, but he smiled, leaning in and murmuring “such a sap,” as his lips brushed Justin’s in a soft kiss.

Justin gently tugged on the chain around Brian’s neck. “So…” he aimed for nonchalance, and he was fairly certain he succeeded, “what do your tricks think about you wearing them?” He was a bit afraid to hear the answer. While their relationship had always been open and he had expected no less once he moved to New York, he knew he would still feel jealous of anyone Brian was fucking. 

Brian didn’t hesitate. “If any of them care, I don’t fuck them. But honestly,” a slightly awkward shrug. “It hasn’t been much of an issue.” He stroked Justin’s hair, looking into his eyes. “I’ve missed you.” There were _volumes_ in those three words, and Justin would swear he felt his heart skip a beat.

Brian hadn’t been sleeping around, at least not the way he used to. He had missed Justin. He didn’t want to sleep with other men.

Cupping Brian’s face, Justin kissed him softly. “I love you,” he whispered.

Brian smiled, stroking Justin’s cheek. “I love you, too.” He pulled Justin into his arms, a surprised but pleased noise escaping when Justin rocked his hips down to meet Brian’s. Pulling back, he arched a brow up at Justin. “Looks like someone is ready for round two.”

They didn’t get much sleep that night. There was too much lost time to make up for.

**~*~**

When Brian woke the next morning, Justin was half atop him, arms wrapped about him, and Brian felt as if he could cry, if he were the kind person who did that sort of thing. _God_ , he had missed this. Justin in his bed, in his arms, hell, even just in the apartment. Coming home to find him there working on the computer, or sketching, or cooking. Just…. _Justin_. 

The hole that Justin’s absence had left in Brian’s life had been huge. All too quickly the fun of the clubs lost its shine. Sleeping with someone only proved just how superior Justin was and became nothing more than a means of getting off. Honestly sometimes it was more preferable to do it himself while thinking of Justin, or looking at photos. It was still no match for real sex, but when every man seemed like nothing but a poor replacement for Justin, it all became so….dissatisfying. Brian found himself going out less and less, something he had never expected to happen.

But when Justin walked through that door yesterday….

He looked at Justin’s face, so peaceful in sleep. _Jesus_ , how he’d missed him. The thought of letting him go again…..

But Brian wasn’t going to think about that now. There was still too much to discuss. Carefully, he extricated himself from Justin’s octopus-like embrace and rose from bed. Pulling on a shirt and pants, he headed to the kitchen and began to make some breakfast as quietly as he could, wanting to let Justin sleep as long as possible. 

Justin woke to find the bed empty and was momentarily disappointed. Then a delicious smell reached him, catching him by surprise. Brian didn’t cook. Still, there he was, in the kitchen. Tugging on a pair of pants, he crossed the room to where Brian was busy. “You cook now?”

“Well, I had to learn. My personal chef moved away.” He glanced over his shoulder with that smirk Justin adored. “Don’t be too impressed. They’re Pillsbury rolls.”

Laughing, Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist, kissing the back of his neck. Brian took the rolls out of the oven and shut it off, then turned to Justin, who was taken aback at the _I Love NY_ shirt he had on. “......nice shirt.”

“I thought so.”

Justin fought hard to force down the hope rising within him. “You should come visit, then.” He struggled to keep his tone as casual as possible. “Check out my loft. See where I paint. It’s nice.” He managed a smile, though it was impossible to hide the wistfulness from it. “I only wish you were there.”

“So you’ve said.” 

Justin flushed because it was true, he _had_ said, in almost every conversation. He constantly tried to find casual ways to slip in just how much he missed Brian and wished that he could be there with him. “Was I that obvious?” 

“Just a little.” 

His face was burning with embarrassment. “Sorry. But I do.” 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.” Brian set a plate of cinnamon rolls in front of Justin and leaned on the counter, looking at him. “Because _Kinnetic_ is opening an office there next month.”

Justin’s heart leapt. “Are you serious?”

A nod. “Dead serious.”

Heart pounding, Justin still somehow managed to keep his emotions under control. He took hold of the front of Brian’s shirt and tugged him closer. “And would that be the only reason?” He was part hopeful, wanting Brian to be moving there to be with him, part terrified that it was just for him, that Brian was shifting his entire life to make him happy.

Still, as always, Brian could see right through him. He always could, right from the start. His face softened, and he cupped Justin’s face in his hands.

“No, it’s not. It’s for you _and_ for me. It's for us. You remember how I tried to get a job in New York.”

Justin _did_ remember. He remembered how hurt he had been, how heartbroken. “Yes.”

“Well, I still like the idea. Secondly, I’m not closing down here in Pittsburgh. Ted’s taking over. This is a great opportunity to expand our company.” He stroked Justin’s cheek. “ _That’s_ for me. Now this...” his fingers were so soft on Justin’s skin. “This is for you. For us. I want to be near you again. To go to bed at night with you in my arms, knowing that when I wake up in the morning, you’ll still be there. I want to have our life back again, and more. To have the life we’d dreamed of…..if not quite to the extent of the country home we’d planned on.” He paused, eyes searching Justin’s face. “If you’ll still have me.”

How Brian could even ask the question, Justin didn’t know. Reaching out, he silently removed the ring that Brian was wearing around his neck, not missing the panic that flickered across Brian’s face. Then he was pulling it off it’s chain and slipping it onto his right hand, just as Brian wore his. The relief that crossed Brian’s face was so beautiful, and filled him with joy. He pulled Brian into a kiss.

“Idiot,” he whispered. “How could you even ask?”

Brian laughed, and Justin was taken aback at the thick sound to it. Was he....crying? If he was, it didn’t show, other than a suspiciously glassy look in his eyes. He pulled Justin into a kiss that swept through him and left him a little bit dizzy. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Justin kissed him, tugging at his shirt. “Take me to bed?” he wheedled.

Brian laughed. “What about your breakfast?”

It _did_ smell ridiculously good, but it wasn’t the first thing on Justin’s mind right now. “Breakfast can wait.” He kissed Brian again. “I want you.” 

Brian shook his head with a smile. “As if I’d ever refuse.”

Afterwards, lying curled together in bed, both were overcome with the most overwhelming happiness. They were back together, and this time, it was for good. Brian didn’t know exactly what would happen in the future but he knew that sooner or later, that ring would be on Justin’s left hand. If their years together had shown him anything, it was that he needed Justin in his life, by his side. As his husband. He knew that one way or another, they’d find their way. It didn’t matter how, or if the route was complicated. With Justin by his side, it would seem easy. With Justin, it always was.

He raised Justin’s hand to his lips and kissed it. _Someday_ , he thought, _someday soon, I’ll get that ring on your left hand. Someday soon, we’ll be married for real_.

“What.”

The question startled Brian from his thoughts, and the smile on Justin’s face made him melt. _Sunshine_. The name truly was so fitting. He shook his head, cupping Justin’s cheek.

“Nothing.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Justin, who only smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.

_Just you wait, Sunshine. I’m going to marry you, yet._

**~fin~**


End file.
